


Lost And Found

by Marien



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marien/pseuds/Marien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow People 2013, alas, you left us too soon!<br/>This is my attempt at a TP Yuletide fic. It takes off from events at the end of the final episode of the TV series, but the story ending diverges from show canon. Because (mild  spoiler warning), </p>
<p>that canon ending was a cliffhanger and NOT happy, which was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



 

Charlotte put her doll inside her backpack before she reached for her weapons.

Of course, Cara would say that a Tomorrow Person's proper weapons were their powers.

_Much good that did Errol, or Steven's dad._ She loved Cara, but love without asking questions was something Charlotte had outgrown a long time ago. They were friends, would always be friends, but...

But.

"Charlie?"

She didn't look up as she stuffed a can of pepper spray into the worn blue backpack Russell had given her. Last to go in was the boxing gloves she'd worn while she and John sparred.

"Hi, Morgan."

She kept impatience out of her voice, smiling politely.

"Irene said you're leaving the group."

"I won't live under Ultra's roof again. I don't care if they're gone. _I won't do it_."

"But where are you going, sweetie?"

Charlotte blew out a sharp breath, meeting the woman's gaze. Right. She was _not_ going to waste hours arguing about this. **[Who are you asking for this time? Cara, or Jedikiah?]**

she projected.

Morgan flinched.

Subject successfully changed; good.

_Take the hint. Get LOST._

"You need to think more quietly," Charlotte told her.

"Jed isn't a-- a psychopath like the Founder. He is trying to do what he believes is right, too."

"I know you loved him. I know John does. So yeah, there has to be something ... So long as he leaves me alone, I'll return the favor."

"Good. That's ...good, but you didn't answer my question."

"Ditto." Charlotte turned away.

She walked out to the common area. Seeing only empty chairs, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Teleporting up to the nearest alley, she headed for a bus stop. While all the Tomorrow People could 'port, their abilities varied in strength. Charlotte got a headache if she did it too often in a short period of time. Buses were a lot less conspicuous than appearing out of nowhere, as a rule.

She dug through her pockets for change. When she'd told Irene that she was leaving, the older girl had insisted on giving her some money. Irene had also given Charlotte a warmer jacket; not so new as to attract would-be muggers, but in good repair. And _not_ black leather. Honestly, half the Lair's inhabitants dressed like action heroes in a sci-fi movie. What was wrong with pink, or green?

Being away from the Lair, thankfully, meant that no one knew why she was smirking. Poker faces were often worthless if telepaths were around. It'd take most people only a single game of cards with John (or Charlotte herself) to figure _that_ out.

(He and Russell had taught her five-card stud. )

(To this day, Irene still refused to be in the same room with them and a pack of cards.)

_Enough daydreaming. Enough stalling. Get to work, Charlotte._

The distance also made it easier for her to keep Morgan from realizing that Charlotte had, quite simply, been lying to her face.

She hopped on a bus that took her a couple of miles away from the Lair's vicinity, then picked another at random. Disembarking, she looked and 'listened' around.

Quiet. No one else in range.

She took the cell phone out of her pack. Russell had acquired a few untraceable, 'burner' phones for people to use, in emergencies.  
  
Charlotte entered a seven-digit number, and waited.

" _Hello."_ Jedikiah Price's voice sounded puzzled, and a bit wary.

Charlotte steeled herself. She could sense him, dimly; it would have to do. Quelling the butterflies in her stomach, she 'ported.

She materialized in what ( _Thank Godnotalabnoguardsno cages)_ was a normal-looking living room. Jedikiah stood a few yards away, the phone still up to his ear.

He slowly lowered his hands.

"Miss Taylor. Well, this is an unexpected pleasure. I thought I'd hear from Stephen or Cara first."

"You probably will soon enough. "

Nobody else was present here, either. _I know I sensed them both, I DID. He's not--_

Charlotte swallowed down a wave of nausea, and growing dread. "Is John still alive?" she blurted out.

"Yes. Why would you think he isn't?" Jedikiah asked, startled.

Breathe. In. Out. She fought back tears. _He's not..._ Turned her head, breathed in the faint scent of muscle balm and old leather that still had clung to the backpack.

"Whatever happened to him, I felt it. He was loud. Screaming. Like a new telepath breaking out. Now there's nothing. H-He's not _there."_ Charlotte ground her teeth as she struggled to find the right words. "I know you were with him then...Please, what happened?"

There was silence for a long moment. "He's alive, but...he's undergone some changes. You're not able to make contact with him at all?"

"If I could, would I be talking to you instead?!" Charlotte demanded, exasperated.

_"Touche. "_ Jedikiah chuckled wryly. He seemed to mull something over, then crossed to the wall and flicked a switch.

"Try now," he said. "Sometimes my gadgets work a little too well."

[ **John? John, can you hear me?]**

[ **Who...who is that? Too much. Everything hurts make it stop--** ]

Ohhh, she remembered how that felt. [ **It's me. Charlotte. Take it easy. I'll he--]**

[ **NO! this is crazy can't be real _leave me ALONE!_** ]

Charlotte gasped in pain, her hands going to her temples. "Ahh--oh ouch--what's wrong? He doesn't recognize me...And breaking out again shouldn't hurt him _this_ much!"

"Recombinant DNA therapy. The same technology I used to cure others. He's having a painful time adjusting; moreso than I anticipated."

"You gave him back his powers?"

"Not his," Jedikiah replied, troubled. "My brother's. I--I wanted to keep part of Roger alive. I don't know how to help John. He should have acclimated by now, if you and the others are any indication of what's normal."

"Mr. Price was different, more powerful than a lot of us...Okay. Wait." Charlotte thought furiously.

Flash of memory: John holding her hands when she woke up shrieking from nightmares.

"I need to be close enough to touch him. For him to hear and see me. If he can't remember us, and he's hearing voices when no one's around... Fear makes control almost impossible."

Jed touched her wrist. He was frowning. "That may not be the safest approach."

"If I wanted to be safe, I'd still be hiding."

_Courage isn't not being scared, Charlie._ Well, now it was her turn to remember that for John. For both of them, really.

If Jedikiah noticed that her hands shook when he led her to a room in his attic, he said nothing.

There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of metal rending, that made them look at each other. 

She carefully didn't ask about the half-dried, brownish stains on his collar.

"If this...really goes badly, get Stephen," Charlotte said. "Don't try to take care of it yourself."

"Understood." He handed her a key.

She went inside, TK'ing the door shut behind her.

* * *

Noise scratching at the inside of his head, little sharp claws jabbing.

Pain.

Small hands on his shoulders.

Cool cloth on his forehead.

Pink t-shirt and worn blue jeans.

Tousled red hair and worried eyes.

"I...I know you?"

"It's okay, John. You're going to be all right. You're safe now."

"Safe? Are...are you?" His throat was raw from screaming.

"Yes." Someone lifted his head, helped him sip cool water.

"You're crying."

Hugged. Carefully.

Everything quiet for awhile.

John woke just before dawn. Sunlight trickled in through the attic's one small window.

His head ached. Either he'd been very drunk, or in a fight he lost for once. Those were uncommon for him, but he couldn't remember. He sat up cautiously; found himself being stared at by a stranger--

_Cripes, she's just a kid. What the hell went on last night?_

He was fully dressed, so was she, for which he was briefly and extremely grateful.

Something was very wrong. He couldn't focus; everything felt too bright and loud.

Giving up momentarily on memory, he rechecked his surroundings.

He was lying on a bed. Blankets were in a tangle by his feet. A table held what appeared to be medical supplies, including some disturbingly large needles and bloodsoaked bandages.

He didn't have any cuts...Had someone else been hurt?

He studied the room's other occupant. The girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor by his bed, watching him with tired eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

He furrowed his brow, trying to recall her name.

[ **It's Charlotte. We've been friends for a long time.]** Her voice was like a whisper.

He recognized it from those few painful moments of earlier lucidity.

Hearing what people thought? And...he shuddered, at a recent memory.

_An older man, leaning over him, being shoved into a wall by some unseen force. .._

I--" John shut his mouth, tried again. [ **I feel that, too, but I can't remember any of it.]**

[ **I know. I can show you, my memories I mean. If you want.** ]

He nodded hesitantly.

She scooted closer, holding out both hands. He took ahold, firmly.

_The Citadel._

_Glass walls that she couldn't break._

_Needles. Machinery. Drugged into stupor._

_A woman, tall and dark-haired, shattering the walls._

_John, pointing a gun at Jedikiah._

_Leading Charlotte into the underground. "It's all right. This is going to be your home."_

_[Keep her safe. Don't fail this time.]_

_[Don't let Ultra turn her into a killer. Like him.]_

_"You gave me hope. "_

_"I miss you too..."_

_Boxing. Smell of dust. A jab to his stomach that almost knocks him over._

_She TKs him; he goes flying._

_He's proud of her._

_"I miss you too--"_

"Charlie."

"That's me."

"I don't, still don't remember everything. It's murky."

She grimaced. "Anything you want to see, just ask. "

 

He stood, stretching, his muscles stiff from lying still so long.

Charlotte did a cartwheel, smirking at him. John laughed, sharing her good mood.

He concentrated. Her backpack slid across the floor to him.

"Yes!" She high-fived him.

The sound of a door opening made them both turn, quickly.

Jedikiah (and a glowering Cara) were scrutinizing them.

"How do you feel?" the scientist asked.

"Very tired."

"He's starting to get his memories back," Charlotte added. "He remembers control too, better than he did."

"He'll remember better at home," Cara snapped. [ **And be safer...you should have called us, Charlotte--]**

 

"John's home is where he says it is," Jedikiah responded mildly.

 

John ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if-- I need some time. Away from all this."

[ **Come when you can, or want to,]** Stephen's voice reached all four of them. [ **The door's always open. To both of you.]**

John glanced at Charlotte, surprised. "Do you not want to go back with them? "

The memories she'd shown him of their 'Lair' held a feeling of safety, of joy, that he suspected had been rare for her. She'd felt cherished and cared for.

[ **The people gave me that. YOU did,]** she corrected him.

That was equal parts touching and unnerving. He could keep himself safe, he thought, but her...?

  
But he wanted very much to try. 

"Not a chance. You keep going off and finding trouble. You're stuck with me, brother," Charlotte said aloud.

Cara scowled, but threw up her hands in surrender.

John put an arm around Charlotte's shoulders. They conferred silently, and he nodded.

"We're leaving town. Jedikiah, I--"

"Let me echo Stephen's remarks. The door's always open, son. Stay safe. "

"You, too."

The men hugged. A little regretfully, John let go.

There was a flash of light, and the Tomorrow People were gone.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

  


　

 


End file.
